


Problemas en Grimmauld Place

by Lady_Ibuprofeno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Scenes, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ibuprofeno/pseuds/Lady_Ibuprofeno
Summary: Una huérfana Luna huye del hogar de Bellatrix, su tutora, para refugiarse en Grimmauld Place, y trabajar como dama de compañía para Mrs. Nymphadora Black, ex actriz casada con su tío segundo Sirius. Mientras tanto, su amiga Hermione se verá atrapada entre sus ideas políticas y sus sentimientos, cuando se reencuentre con la adinerada Pansy Malfoy.





	1. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ocurre en un universo alternativo al de Harry Potter que básicamente es el nuestro. No hay magia. Sí se conservan personajes y las relaciones familiares de la casa Black. Los mortífagos aquí son una secta de personas de la élite que usan su poder e influencia en su propio beneficio. Estamos en el Londres de la Belle Époque, 1911, para situarnos.  
> 
> 
> Otro asunto es que mi visión de los personajes es más oscura que en los libros originales de HP.  
> 
> 
> Y bueno. Es más 18. Hay sexo explícito tanto heterosexual como homosexual, y se habla de drogas, alcohol, cuernos, tríos, y movidas, así, en general. He puesto en las etiquetas que hay non- con, pero es apenas un párrafo o dos del capítulo 5 (es un intento de violación, no llega a consumarse). Ya avisaré cuando lo suba dónde empieza y dónde acaba, por si alguien se lo quiere saltar.  
> 
> 
> *No poseo los derechos sobre Harry Potter ni a voy a ganar dinero con esto. Solo escribo historias con los personajes creados por J. K. Rowling como entretenimiento.

 

Mientras Luna Lovegood esperaba en las puertas de Grimmauld Place, todavía podía escuchar la voz de Hermione Granger, su amiga y antigua compañera de colegio, resonando en su mente, hablando de la explotación de los obreros y los campesinos, por no hablar del personal del servicio, de la cual la abominable familia Black se había valido para aumentar sus ya de por sí grandes riquezas.  


Pero ella misma era una pobre chica huérfana, desheredada, y sin familia. Su padre había tenido un periódico de poco éxito y había acabado demente y por completo arruinado, antes de ser encarcelado por sus deudas y morir en prisión. Era consciente de que sus sueños de ser escritora eran casi inalcanzables. Para ser escritora hace falta tener mucho tiempo, y a una chica que debe dedicarse a ser niñera, institutriz, o señorita de compañía, no le sobra el tiempo. Solo podía esperar la protección de una familia rica y poderosa si no quería perecer de hambre y frío. El mundo era un lugar cruel, y la ciudad de Londres era un sitio donde la vida era especialmente dura si una era pobre y estaba sola.  


¿Qué podía hacer ella? Lo que fuera menos volver a casa de su tutora, Madame Bellatrix Lestrange, también perteneciente por nacimiento a la familia Black. Ahora que era mayor de edad, no volvería allí. De ninguna manera. Antes prefería arrojarse al Támesis. Y menos después de la discusión que había tenido la noche anterior con la señora Lestrange, tras la cual la había encerrado en el ático. Había escapado con las primeras luces del día con ayuda de unas sábanas anudadas por un ventanuco, y ahora estaba en la puerta de otra ilustre mansión en un frío mes de enero y sin abrigo, tras caminar a pie millas y millas por la gran ciudad en zapatillas de estar en casa. Parecía una pordiosera pidiendo limosna. Y eso es exactamente lo que soy, pensó. La hospitalidad que un día le había ofrecido Lady Nymphadora Black, la señora de Grimmauld Place, solo para fastidiar a su tía, era la única esperanza a la que podía aferrarse. Ese día Madame Bellatrix, con su lengua venenosa, había insinuado que Teddy Black no era hijo del señor Black, y su sobrina le había cruzado la cara de un bofetón que le había sido devuelto. Un espectáculo.  


Una criada delgada y marchita le abrió la puerta. No había compasión en sus ojos, todo lo contrario, era obvio que la veía como a una molestia, y que pensaba que le ensuciaría de barro los suelos limpios, pero accedió a su petición de entrevistarse con la señora de la casa, tras asegurarle ella que se conocían personalmente, y darle detalles que así lo atestiguaban.  


La hicieron pasar a un pequeño saloncito cerca del recibidor, donde un retrato de una anciana señora la había impresionado por su expresión adusta y hostil, y allí le indicaron que debía esperarla. No había fuego en la chimenea, y toda la casa parecía húmeda y fría. En esa habitación hacía solo un poco menos de frío que en la calle.  
Un ruido de algo golpeando contra el suelo seguido de un "ay" anunció que alguien que se aproximaba había tropezado y caído. Luna se levantó con premura y vio a la señora de la casa en el suelo. Se había golpeado con un horrible paragüero en el recibidor y estaba levantándose, enseñando una de sus ligas bajo la falda que se le había quedado arremangada.  


-¿Qué hay Luna? ¡Un placer verte de nuevo! -Dijo ella mientras se recolocaba la ropa, y volvía a poner el paragüero en su sitio. Nadie vino a ver qué había pasado. Ya debían de estar acostumbrados.  


Luna y ella se habían conocido un colegio de señoritas, aunque no se habían tratado mucho ya que había una diferencia de siete años de edad entre ambas. Pero Luna siempre recordaba la vez que la había defendido de unas niñas mayores que la molestaban, cuando le sujetó la cabeza porque estaba vomitando, o cuando le ayudó a encontrar una prenda de ropa que le habían escondido para gastarle una broma. En aquella época insistía en ser llamada solamente por su apellido, Tonks. Su madre al parecer había hecho una boda inadecuada, para después morir junto a su marido y dejar a su única hija a cargo de su odiosa tía, que la dejó en un internado de mala muerte de donde no la recogía ni en las vacaciones.  


Ambas habían sido unas marginadas; Luna por ser una soñadora y la otra por ser demasiado activa, bromista, amiga de meterse en problemas, y el sumun de la vulgaridad, ordinariez, y falta de feminidad según la vieja profesora McGonagall. Y tan revoltosa había sido, que un día desapareció de allí para unirse a un carromato de gitanos y empezar su vida como artista itinerante. En unos pocos años había conseguido llegar a ser una famosa actriz de comedia, aunque casi era más conocida por su ajetreada vida sentimental. Reapareció muchos años después en la vieja casona familiar como amante de su tío segundo, el conde de Grimmauld, considerado la vergüenza de los Black, y luego, tras quedarse embarazada, como su legítima esposa. Pero seguía siendo una paria entre los suyos. Parecía alegrarse sinceramente de verla.  


-¿Cómo es que estás sola, sin esa desagradable bruja que es mi tía, ni el redomado canalla de su marido? –Dijo indicándole que la acompañara a otro saloncito distinto, donde ardía un agradable fuego. -¿Y por qué, si puedo preguntarte, estás en zapatillas de casa?  


-¡Me he escapado y no volveré! ¡No volveré a esa casa ni aunque me maten!  


-Perdona que te interrumpa, Luna. Voy a pedir té caliente y galletas para ti. Me da la impresión de que te van a sentar bien ¿O prefieres un café?  
Hizo sonar la campanilla, y apareció un viejo altanero y desagradable.  


-Kreacher, por favor, traiga té para la señorita y para mí. Y algo de desayuno. Y también mi bata negra, la que tiene un dragón bordado, para que se la eche por los hombros ¡Está temblando de frío!  


El viejo se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras ella hacía una mueca y ponía los ojos en blanco.  


-Dime qué ha pasado, Luna. Pero tranquila, no volverás allí. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras ¿lo sabes, verdad? A Sirius no le importará en absoluto.  


-¡Oh, me encantaría quedarme aquí! ¡Pero puedo trabajar! ¡No seré una carga para usted! Puedo ser la niñera de Teddy, o su secretaria, o lo que quiera usted, Nymphadora…  


-Teddy está en el colegio, corazón. Solo lo verás en vacaciones. Y yo no necesito en absoluto una secretaria. Pero si insistes, puedes ser algo así como mi ayuda de cámara o mi señora de compañía. No me vendrá nada mal una acompañante que no esté deseando apuñalarme por la espalda ni murmurar de mí, -dijo haciendo otra mueca.- Y a ti no te vendrá mal tener un pequeño sueldo, me imagino. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a explotarte, tu querida amiga la señorita Granger no tiene que tener miedo de eso, -añadió con una voz ligeramente venenosa.- Y un punto muy importante. Háblame de tú. Como en el colegio. Y el nombre, ¡ese es otro buen punto! Me puedes llamar como entonces: Tonks. O Dora, si te parece más apropiado. Mi esposo y algunos amigos cercanos me llaman así. Pero nunca, bajo ningún concepto, me llames Nymphadora ¡Hazme el favor!  


Mientras el desagradable mayordomo llegaba con lo solicitado y la señora de la casa le ponía personalmente la bata frotando cariñosamente sus hombros y espalda, ella se quedó pensando en lo extraño que era que Tonks (para ella siempre sería Tonks) hablase con retintín de Hermione. Ni siquiera sabía que la conociera, y menos que supiese del lazo de amistad que las unía.  


-Luna ¿Estás aquí conmigo?  


Cuando Luna escuchó su voz volvió la vista hacia ella, pero ya no estaba donde recordaba, sino muy cerca de ella, y había agachado la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos mientras le sonreía. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía siendo la misma chica revoltosa de siempre.  


-Me ibas a contar qué te ha hecho ese demonio de mujer. Bébete tu té antes de que se te enfríe mientras me cuentas.  


-No me deja salir sola. Me falta al respeto constantemente. Y ha destrozado mis pinturas y mis cuentos, solo para hacerme daño. Lo último ha sido encerrarme en el ático, porque le recordé que ya era mayor de edad.  


-Oh, no sabía que pintaras y escribieras ¡Pero que chica más talentosa! No te preocupes, aquí tendrás tiempo para hacer todo lo que te guste. Te lo prometo ¿Y dónde está tu equipaje, cielo?  


-Me he escapado sin nada. Ni siquiera pude coger mi abrigo o mis zapatos. Tuve que salir por la ventana de un ático. Si por una tontería me rompió mis cosas, no creo que cuando haya visto que me he escapado haya dejado entero ninguno de mis vestidos.  


-Le diré a Sirius que le escriba para que nos mande tus cosas. Yo prefiero no tener que ver con ella, me dan ganas de matarla, y no lo digo en broma. Pero si te los ha roto, no habrá problema, ¡te llevaré a mi modista para que te haga otros vestidos más bonitos que los que tenías! –Dijo ella mientras se encendía un puro. A Luna le sorprendió. Una mujer fumando un cigarro, quizás con una boquilla, podía tal vez ser considerado elegante en ciertos ambientes, pero un puro evocaba en las mentes otras cosas. Ninguna mujer decente fumaba puros.  


-¿Quieres uno, Luna? ¿Quizás una calada del mío? –Preguntó sonriendo al ver que la joven la miraba.  


-No, gracias, no fumo.  


-Y seguro que tampoco bebes. Definitivamente me vendrá muy bien tenerte como acompañante. Vas a ser una buena influencia para mí ¡O tal vez yo seré una pésima influencia para ti!, ¿Quién sabe? –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y echando el humo por un lado de la boca. Lo que está claro es que lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntas.

 

Le habían enseñado su cuarto. Tonks pensaba que una pequeña habitación que se unía a otra aún más pequeña mediante una puerta interior podría venirle como anillo al dedo. "Podemos sacar los muebles de la más pequeña, y que instales allí tu estudio. Un escritorio con una máquina de escribir, un caballete, y quizás una mesa para hacer acuarelas caben perfectamente ¿Qué me dices, Luna?". A Luna todo le parecía muy bien, obviamente. Cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar en la Mansión Lestrange penalidades y humillaciones.  


Esa misma tarde ya habían mandado a Winky, la doncella, a comprar unos zapatos de su talla, y Tonks le había prestado un camisón para que durmiese esa noche. Habían mandado un telegrama a la señora Lestrange preguntando por su ropa, pero la respuesta había sido: "Ha ardido. Como tú vas a arder en el infierno. Guárdate de mi sobrina." Así que tenían pendiente una visita a la modista al día siguiente. Su cuarto estaba arreglado y listo para que lo ocupase al caer la noche. Lo único que le había chocado un poco era que Tonks le había pedido que se mantuviese en sus habitaciones si ella no solicitaba su presencia. Dicho de otra forma, no tenía permiso para moverse por la casa si no era con ella.  


A las cinco de la tarde, vinieron las dos señoras Malfoy a tomar el té. A Luna le dio la impresión de que las recibía solo porque le era imposible no hacerlo, pues ya Kreacher les había dicho que la señora se hallaba en casa. Antes de bajar al salón Luna la vio beber un trago de ginebra directamente desde la botella, de la que volvió a ofrecerle a ella. A Luna le pareció demasiado temprano para beber ginebra. De todas formas ella no bebía ginebra, pero eso no lo comentó, aunque se temió haber hablado demasiado de todas formas cuando Tonks la miró con el entrecejo fruncido tras limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano.  


-Y dime, querida Pansy ¿Vas a querer el té con azúcar, o ya te están dando el azúcar en otro lado? No quisiera yo causarte una diabetes –dijo Tonks de forma venenosa.  


-Con azúcar moreno si pudiera ser, querida Dora. Encuentro muy vulgar el azúcar blanco.  


-Solo tenemos azúcar blanca, querida Pansy. Si prefieres otro tipo de azúcar, se la tendrás que pedir a otra dama. Quizás las señoritas de ideas comunistas aprecien más la novedad del azúcar moreno.  


-Por favor, señoras. No se olviden de que estoy yo delante ¡Tengan un mínimo de decencia, no me hagan avergonzarme!  


-Mi querida tía Narcissa es demasiado parcial; aunque al parecer se asusta por un poco de azúcar, sin embargo no le tiene miedo a la harina.  


Las dos pararon sus hostilidades momentáneamente para reír el chiste, pero Narcissa fulminó con la mirada a Pansy y le recordó que era la madre de su esposo y que como mínimo, le debía un respeto. Pansy cerró la boca.  


-Y dime sobrina ¿Dónde está tu marido y el otro señor que os suele acompañar? ¿Se han ido juntos de viaje de nuevo dejándote a ti solita?  


-Mi marido volverá a la hora de la cena, está ahora mismo en su club de caballeros. Remus, porque me imagino que con eso del "otro señor" se refiere usted a él, está ahora mismo en Francia. Su último libro se ha vendido con mucho éxito allí, y lo reclaman. Volverá pronto, no se preocupe.  


-Por supuesto que volverá pronto, querida. No me cabe la menor duda. Hay muchas cosas que lo atan a esta casa y a esta familia ¿No es así, Nymphadora?  


Tonks no pudo evitar resoplar. Esa le había dolido. Luna no sabía si estaba entendiendo bien o solo estaba imaginando de más.  


-El caso es que no habíamos venido aquí por eso, querida, –dijo Pansy.  


-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cuál es el chisme que estáis olfateando ahora?  


-No seas ordinaria. Si quieres llamarnos perras, hay otras formas más sutiles. No te quedan bien esas palabras, y desde luego no te favorece nada el rencor, la rabia o el despecho. Hacen que se te marquen arrugas en la frente. Te lo digo como amiga tuya que me considero, Dora, -dijo Pansy echando el humo de su cigarro en su dirección, de modo que pareciese casi un accidente que le diera en toda la cara.  


-Dime por qué habéis venido entonces. Lo creas o no, tenía pensado hacer cosas esta tarde.  


-No hace falta que saques las uñas, sobrina. Te dejaremos libre enseguida para que puedas ir a vaciar el mueble bar a tu gusto. Simplemente nos preguntábamos por tu nueva huésped. Teníamos entendido que era la protegida de nuestra querida Bellatrix.  


-Será querida por ti. Por mí puede irse al infierno. De todas las víboras que he conocido, ella ha sido la peor y la más dañina, y eso es decir mucho, muchísimo –dijo enarcando una ceja significativamente.  


Pansy torció el gesto. –De verdad querida. Los malos sentimientos te afean y te envejecen. Cuando te expresas así, casi te pareces… a ella.  


-Mira Pansy… estás a esto –dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar- de que te eche de mi casa o te cruce la cara. Y me da absolutamente igual que me digas que soy vulgar. Yo estaba subiéndome a los escenarios para ganarme la vida mientras a ti tu niñera te limpiaba los mocos. Tus tonterías de niñata snob y malcriada las tengo ya muy vistas y me resbalan.  


-¿Es necesario que te avergüences a ti misma recordando públicamente tu licencioso pasado? Yo creo que no, sobrina.  


-No me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Y además fue todo muy divertido. Algún día escribiré una autobiografía contando mis sórdidas historias con mis muchos amantes ¡A Sirius le encantará! Quizás Luna me pueda ayudar con eso, ¡ella escribe! –Dijo sonriendo en su dirección mientras ella deseaba que se la tragase la tierra. No quería llamar la atención de ninguna de las dos serpientes que habían venido a tomar el té.  


-Dime, querida –dijo Narcissa dirigiéndose a ella ¿Cómo es que has dejado la casa de la mujer que se hizo cargo de ti cuando tu padre acabó en la cárcel por deudas? ¿No te parece de ser una desagradecida?  


-Ya he pagado de sobra todas las deudas de gratitud que pudiese tener con ella. Y mi padre finalmente murió. En la cárcel. No le debo obediencia a nadie, y ahora estoy ganándome la vida. Soy señorita de compañía.  


-Muy bien dicho, Luna. Aunque yo añadiría que tampoco le debes explicaciones a nadie. Eres una mujer libre, soltera, y mayor de edad. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, pensábamos salir. Tendremos que dejar para otro momento el placer de vuestra compañía –añadió Tonks poniendo una cálida y firme mano sobre su hombro.

 

Conoció al señor de la casa esa misma noche. Era un hombre moreno, atractivo, y en buena forma física a pesar de ser mucho mayor que su esposa. Se dio cuenta de que ambos bebieron muchísimo durante la cena. Se llevaban bien. Se reían los chistes el uno al otro y parecían tenerse aprecio genuino. No hizo preguntas cuando su esposa la presentó como su nueva señorita de compañía, aunque alzó una ceja, como sorprendido.  


-Sí, ya sé que nunca quise tener una antes. Pero Luna es distinta. Cuando la conozcas lo entenderás. Además estuvimos juntas en Hogwarts, aunque en distinto curso, claro. Y bueno, también está el asunto de Bellatrix.  


-¿Otra vez está esa maldita arpía dando problemas? –Dijo él.  


-Esta vez no es a nosotros, querido. Luna es la chica de la que te hablé. –Dijo Tonks un poco incómoda, al estar la otra delante- Su protegida. Aunque al parecer vamos a tener que protegerla nosotros de ella. Pensaba esperar a que tú vinieras y encargártelo, pero finalmente le pusimos un telegrama para preguntarle por su ropa. Mira lo que ha contestado, -dijo pasándole el telegrama.  


Su respuesta fue una risotada. -¡Por Dios, Dora! ¡Esto es demasiado divertido! ¡Suena como si estuvieses haciendo magia negra o invocando al Maligno en tus ratos libres!-  


-¿Qué puedes esperar de ella? En fin. Me alegro de que Luna esté ahora con nosotros. Mañana la llevaré a mi modista y le encargaremos vestidos nuevos. Mientras se tendrá que apañar con cosas mías, aunque me temo que le estarán grandes. Ella es más bajita que yo –comentó un poco preocupada.

 

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Era verdad que no la estaban explotando. Le habían proporcionado vestidos (elegidos por Tonks, que había insistido en ir con ella a todas las sesiones con la modista) y material para que crease sus obras. Pasaba en su pequeño estudio la mayor parte del día. Muchas veces solo veía a sus empleadores cuando debía ayudar a vestirse a Tonks y a la hora de las comidas, y siempre eran amables con ella, especialmente la señora. Alguna vez daban un paseo juntas. Al parecer le entusiasmaban los caballos y los perros, al menos la mayoría de sus conversaciones iban en ese sentido. También le gustaba beber. A veces insistía en que tomaran una copa juntas. Al parecer le había parecido muy divertido una vez que Luna se mareó un poco tomando una copa de vino tinto con el estómago vacío. La había sentado en un sillón, le había traído agua, y le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero todo el tiempo estuvo muy risueña, como si verla un poco borracha fuese muy gracioso. Se le había pasado enseguida tras comer algo, pero ella no olvidaba la sensación desagradable.  


En su día libre había quedado con Hermione. Tonks le había preguntado de modo casual qué iba a hacer, y cuando le contestó que había quedado con ella para ver una exposición sobre Egipto, le había deseado de manera fría que pasase una buena tarde, y la había ignorado durante tres días, sin dirigirle siquiera la palabra cuando se sentaban a la mesa. Al cuarto había venido con entradas para la misma exposición; según decía deseaba verla con ella. Había sido aún más amable a partir de entonces. "Luego dicen que yo soy infantil", pensó Luna.  


Había intentado indagar discretamente con Hermione el origen de la antipatía que la señora Black sentía hacia ella, pero quizás hubiera sido demasiado discretamente, porque la otra no se dio por aludida y comentó algo sobre unos vasos canopos, cambiando de inmediato al tema del sufragio femenino. Otra posibilidad era que le hubiese cambiado el tema de forma intencionada.  


También le preguntó Hermione por sus condiciones laborales y el trato que recibía por parte de sus señores. Por lo visto una amiga de una amiga le había dicho que la señora Black podía ser bastante temperamental en las distancias cortas si se le llevaba la contraria, y sobre todo después de beber. Luna la tranquilizó diciéndole que era una dama encantadora con todo el mundo y especialmente con ella. Hermione no parecía haberse quedado mucho más tranquila. -Me alegro de que así sea, pero a la mínima cosa rara te vas ¿lo harás? No estás sola, puedes venir a mi casa. Con una Black medio loca y atravesada ya has tenido suficiente, -dijo mientras Luna se fijaba en un pequeño moratón que su amiga tenía en el cuello. Cuando se lo hizo notar, la otra dijo que se había dado un golpe sin querer, y comenzó a hablarle de su trabajo de secretaria en "El Profeta", un periódico bastante amarillista en opinión de Luna.  


Luna agradeció inmensamente en su interior que Hermione le ofreciera su casa, pero de ningún modo sería una carga para ella. Vivía en una pequeña buhardilla que compartía con Ginny, otra compañera de colegio que era como ella secretaria en "El Profeta". Ambas lo pasaban mal a veces para llegar a fin de mes.

 

Una semana después llegó Remus, el amigo de Sirius y Tonks del que tan maliciosamente había hablado Narcissa. Era un hombre de trato agradable aunque quizás un poco reconcentrado y sombrío. Se lo presentaron como escritor y poeta. Tonks insistió en que le enseñara sus propios escritos, y él opinó que tenía talento.  


-Espero que Dora no te absorba la mayor parte del día y te deje tiempo para escribir. Que escribas a diario es lo más importante, Luna, si me permites un consejo.  


-Por supuesto que le dejo tiempo libre ¿por quién me tomas, Remus?  


-Solo lo digo porque sé lo pesada que te puedes poner cuando haces una nueva amiga, querida, –dijo mientras ambos se miraban de forma extraña. Tonks apartó los ojos, incómoda.  


-Luna está trabajando aquí. Tuvo que salir por patas de la guarida de Bellatrix. No sería nada correcto que fuera pesada con ella, –dijo ella resoplando.  


La cena transcurrió como era acostumbrado en aquella casa, regada con grandes dosis de alcohol. Remus bebía más que los dos esposos juntos, y eso era decir mucho. Tras acabar jugaron al bridge haciendo parejas por sexos. La partida estuvo muy igualada, pero finalmente ganaron los caballeros. Si no fuera por lo mala que era Luna jugando, hubiese ganado Tonks. Pero no le hizo ningún reproche, aunque se veía claramente que era mala perdedora. En la siguiente ronda volvieron a ganar ellos por el mismo motivo. Tonks no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento. Después la reunión se disolvió; los caballeros estaban bostezando y la señora le dio las buenas noches, lo que indicaba que era la hora de recluirse en su cuarto.  


Durante la noche sintió mucha sed. Se le había olvidado subirse un vaso de agua, como solía hacer. "No creo que nadie se vaya a enfadar porque vaya a por un vaso de agua a la cocina", se dijo mientras se ponía la bata negra de Tonks (la modista no daba abasto cosiendo su ropa, y aún no tenía una bata propia) y bajaba al piso inferior, pero un ruido hizo que mirase dentro de una habitación casi a oscuras, solo iluminada por los rescoldos de una chimenea, desde la puerta entreabierta. Lo que vio le cortó la respiración. Allí estaban Tonks y el señor Lupin, bastante ocupados por cierto.  


La señora de la casa tenía el escote abierto con los pechos desnudos, y estaba arrodillada delante de Lupin mientras le hacía un favor muy personal. Desde donde Luna los miraba, ellos no podían verla, y aunque estaba horrorizada fue incapaz de quitar la vista de la escena. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero Tonks los abrió para ver la cara de Remus, parando un momento mientras sonreía para tomar un poco de aire y poder seguir con más ganas. Remus suspiró de placer ante la nueva acometida. Así siguieron quizás un par de minuto más, pero al poco tiempo Remus la levantó en vilo y la llevó a un sofá, donde tras levantarle la falda y las enaguas y subirle los pies a sus hombros empezó a embestirla sin siquiera quitarle la ropa interior, a través de la ranura que se abría en los pololos para facilitar las necesidades fisiológicas. Tonks empezó a gemir tan fuerte que Luna se preocupó doblemente: por un momento pensó que Remus le hacía daño, y luego se asustó pensando qué pasaría si el señor de la casa aparecía y veía semejante escena. La cosa fácilmente podía acabar en tragedia.  


Sin darse cuenta, Luna tiró con el codo un pequeño adorno de porcelana que se encontraba en un pedestal al lado de la puerta. La figurita se hizo trizas en el suelo, sobresaltando a los dos amantes, que dejaron su actividad para correr a ver qué pasaba. La luz de gas se encendió, y Luna escuchó a Tonks llamarla a gritos por su nombre mientras la seguía corriendo por la escalera con la falda arremangada. Luna se encerró en su cuarto y echó el pestillo mientras la otra golpeaba la puerta, hecha una furia y exigiendo entrar. Por detrás escuchaba a Lupin intentando tranquilizarla. –Está bien, Remus, le hablaré con suavidad. Déjanos solas, por favor. Esto lo tenemos que arreglar entre nosotras.-  


-Luna, abre la puerta, cielo. No te asustes. No pasa nada. Vamos a hablar.  


Luna abrió la puerta con miedo y se sentó en el extremo más alejado de ella, al final de la cama y cerca de la ventana. Tonks cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Acarició por un momento su mejilla para tranquilizarla, pero Luna se retiró.  


-Luna, escúchame. Y mírame. No me apartes la cara. No pasa nada por lo que has visto, aunque precisamente por eso no quería que anduvieses por la casa a tu aire, para que no te asustaras si veías algo. Pero mira, casi mejor. Ahora las cartas están sobre la mesa, y ya no importa. Ahora puedes salir y entrar de tu cuarto a tu gusto.  


-¿Y el señor Black? –preguntó Luna con aprensión.  


-Escúchame Luna. Te voy a contar algo. No se lo puedes contar a nadie, o no solo lo negaré sino que te denunciaré por injurias y calumnias, y créeme que tienes todas las de perder: yo tengo buenos abogados, y tú no. Acabarías en la cárcel de Azkaban al no poder pagar ¿Entendido?  


Ante el asentimiento de Luna, la otra siguió su historia.  


-El señor Black es mi esposo, y Remus Lupin mi mejor amigo. Pero no solo es mi mejor amigo, también es el mejor amigo del señor Black. Tenemos los tres el mismo grado de amistad entre nosotros ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, o debería ser más explícita?  


-Creo que sí –dijo una boquiabierta Luna. Tonks se rio brevemente mientras volvía a acariciar su mejilla.  


-También hemos tenido otros amigos los tres. Amigos y amigas. Bueno, yo solo he tenido amigas. Todos nos llevamos bien, al menos casi siempre.  


-¿Amigas? –Preguntó con aprensión Luna.  


-Sí. Eso mismo. Es justo lo que estás pensando ¿Te parece mal?  


-¿La señora Pansy Malfoy es tu amiga? –Preguntó Luna antes de darse cuenta de su descaro, y sin responder a la pregunta de Tonks.  


-¿Lo notaste, verdad? Me temo que no fuimos muy discretas. Fuimos amigas. Ahora ella tiene una nueva amiga al parecer. Y tú la conoces ¿Quieres saber quién es, o prefieres que me calle?  


-Es Hermione, ¿verdad? –Preguntó con tristeza Luna mientras ataba cabos y recordaba las alusiones de Tonks y Pansy al azúcar moreno y las señoritas comunistas.  


-Ajá ¿No sabías eso de ella?  


-No. Ella nunca me comentó nada. Nunca hemos hablado de nada de eso, la verdad. En realidad creo que yo me he limitado a hablarle de los temas que a mí me gustan a lo largo de los años. Seguramente con Ginny haya sido todo distinto, y ella sí que la conozca en realidad, –dijo Luna sintiéndose culpable.  


-Oye, no te sientas mal. La gente no habla de eso. Nadie habla de eso. No es nada raro que tu amiga no haya sido la excepción.  


Durante un momento se hizo el silencio mientras las dos se miraban a los ojos, evaluándose.  


-Bueno, Luna, –dijo Tonks rompiendo el incómodo silencio.- Espero que esto no afecte a nuestra relación. Creo que las dos salimos ganando con ella, y me dolería bastante que dejaras Grimmauld Place porque no apruebas nuestro estilo de vida, o algo así. Si por ti está bien, por mí todo puede seguir exactamente como hasta ahora, salvo por las dos cosas que te he dicho: no te olvides de cerrar la boca en primer lugar, y siéntete libre de moverte por toda la casa a partir de ahora. Puedes entrar en mi dormitorio y rebuscar en mis cajones si te aburres. Ya no tengo más secretos, -afirmó Tonks, mientras de pronto recordaba un par de cosas y se sentía una mentirosa.


	2. Jugando a las damas

Hermione volvió a casa de mal humor después de su visita a la exposición sobre Egipto a la que había ido con Luna. Quería a su amiga, pero la verdad es que a veces la sacaba de quicio: una huérfana como ella no podía darse el lujo de no tener los pies en el suelo ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido meterse en la casa de los Black, una de las familias con peor reputación de Londres?

Bien era cierto que Madame Lestrange era una arpía desagradable y que no había tratado nada bien a Luna, llegando a amenazarla con internarla en un manicomio (y seguramente habría aún más cosas que ella no le había contado). Pero había otras opciones, ente ellas haber venido a vivir un tiempo con Ginny y con ella hasta encontrar un trabajo de verdad. No tenía necesidad de quedarse de dama de compañía de Tonks, una Black con más dinero del que podía gastar, acostumbrada a hacer lo que le daba la gana, y a salirse con la suya en cualquier circunstancia, y que se creía más graciosa y ocurrente de lo que en realidad era. La recordaba del colegio. Siempre tenía que estar dando la nota: cualquier excusa era buena para llamar la atención, meterse en líos ella misma, y de paso a todos los que de manera circunstancial estuviesen con ella en ese momento. Una niñata poco recomendable. Era la típica ex actriz de pacotilla que hubiese acabado en la miseria, y siendo adicta a la morfina, de no haber hecho una buena boda tras quedarse preñada. Además, ¿qué clase de trabajo era ser señorita de compañía? Por favor, la compañía no se paga… eso solo se le ocurriría a una asquerosa burguesa. Luna valía mucho más que eso.

No quería dejarse influir por lo que Pansy le había contado sobre la señora Black, pensó con algo de vergüenza y culpabilidad. Había conocido a Pansy Parkinson en el conservatorio, pero mientras Pansy desaparecía para casarse, Hermione tuvo que cambiar sus estudios por un curso de mecanografía. En su casa hacía falta el dinero, y sus padres habían emigrado a Australia poco después, atraídos por la promesa de prosperidad de un familiar. Ella había elegido quedarse, entrando a trabajar en "El Profeta". Habían perdido completamente el contacto durante años, pero desde que un día se reencontraron mientras ella acompañaba de forma excepcional a su jefa (la temible Rita Skeeter), para tomar notas en un evento social, pues le había fallado su ayudante habitual, ya no habían dejado de verse.

Eso había sido un mes antes, pero Pansy no había cambiado absolutamente nada en todo el tiempo que había pasado, si acaso de apellido al hacer una boda de postín, como todos habían esperado siempre de la bella señorita Parkinson. La que había cambiado era ella, Hermione Granger. Había comprendido que de nada le servía su inteligencia ni su capacidad de trabajo, si no tenía posibilidades reales de llegar a ser más que una obrera explotada, o una máquina de hacer niños. Había entendido su lugar en el mundo, y estaba dispuesta a luchar contra esa opresión, para defender sus derechos y los de otros como ella. Pero no podría contar con Luna para esa lucha, ¡Luna, que no se enteraba ni de la hora que era!

Tampoco podía contar con ella para desahogarse del malestar que sentía desde que Pansy había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Había tenido que mentirle cuando había visto el chupetón que le había dejado en el cuello la última vez que habían estado juntas. Hasta entonces no habían pasado de los besos y las caricias, pero la joven Mrs. Malfoy le había expresado su deseo de llevarla a la cama. Solo de pensarlo, Hermione sentía deseo, pero también angustia, y algo de vértigo. Su única experiencia sexual había sido con Ron, el hermano de Ginny, quien también era compañero de partido. No había salido bien, y habían terminado su relación hacía tiempo. No sabía cómo sería el sexo con una mujer, y tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo. Y desde luego, lo que menos le agradaba pensar era que lo que Pansy conocía al respecto lo hubiese aprendido revolcándose con Tonks.

Tras la exposición, habían ido a tomar un chocolate caliente, y al despedirse de forma apresurada, pues se acercaba la hora en la que le había dicho a Tonks que volvería (Hermione había enarcado una ceja al escuchar esto), Luna había perdido un pendiente. No era una gran pérdida: era barato, feo y de mal gusto, pero conociéndola era capaz de ponerse uno sí y el otro no y salir a la calle, así que Hermione pensó que podría devolvérselo. El sábado por la mañana Luna libraba de nuevo, así que ella aparecería por Grimmauld Place para dárselo personalmente, y así la vería de nuevo y la sacaría de allí; sería más rápida si ella le metía prisa. Solo esperaba que la señora de la casa durmiese hasta tarde. No le apetecía demasiado encontrársela.

Pero a última hora del viernes por la tarde, Pansy le acababa de complicar el fin de semana. Había llamado al periódico preguntando por ella, provocando una mirada de reproche de su jefa (¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? ¡Alguien que nunca hubiera tenido que trabajar!), y sin muchos preámbulos le había dicho que viniese a Malfoy Manor. Era el día libre del servicio, sus suegros estaban cazando el zorro, y su marido no volvería de sus negocios y del casino hasta bien entrada la mañana. Ella misma le abriría la puerta de atrás para tomar juntas un té con pasteles, y luego, le enseñaría a jugar a las damas… en su dormitorio.

Le quedaba todavía un largo rato de trabajo, pero Pansy insistía en que viniese ya. Esta rara casualidad de tener la casa libre no se iba a repetir, y había que aprovecharla. Así que Hermione fingió una repentina indisposición estomacal para largarse de allí, sin que nadie dudase de su palabra. Podría tener ideas un poco extrañas en opinión de sus jefes y compañeros, pero a trabajadora no la ganaba nadie.

Y ahora estaba pedaleando hasta la casa de su amante en su vieja bicicleta. Pansy le había dicho que si cogía un taxi ella se lo pagaba, pero Hermione se había negado. De ninguna manera. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la mansión, situada en un barrio residencial de las afueras de Londres, estaba empapada en sudor a pesar del frío de la época del año. Llamó a la puerta indicada, una de las de servicio, sintiéndose sucia y acomplejada en medio del hermoso e inmaculado parque de la mansión.

-Pasa Hermione, -dijo Pansy cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya la estaba presionando contra una pared para besarla- ¿Te apetece tomar algo, o podemos dejar a un lado las formalidades entre nosotras? –Añadió mientras le apartaba mechones de pelo sudado de la cara.

-No hace falta que me invites a un té –dijo Hermione mientras se sentía decepcionada, pues realmente le apetecía charlar un rato con ella… o simplemente relajarse un poco entre la carrera con la bicicleta y lo que iba a pasar -pero sí necesitaría un vaso de agua.

-Si hubieses tomado un taxi como te dije no vendrías agotada. Espero que no te quedes dormida mientras lo hacemos, me disgustaría bastante.

-No iba a dejar que me pagaras un taxi, Pansy. Y de todas formas tengo mi bicicleta. No la podía dejar toda la noche aparcada delante del trabajo, -dijo mientras se bebía el agua.

Pansy la cogió de la mano en cuanto soltó el vaso, y la llevó hasta un dormitorio de la segunda planta -¿Este es tu dormitorio?- preguntó ella.

-Claro, ¿dónde quieres que te lleve, al de mi suegra?

-Me gustaría ir a un sitio donde no hayas estado "durmiendo" con tu marido- respondió Hermione recalcando con malicia la palabra durmiendo. Seguro que en esta casa hay más cuartos disponibles.

Suspirando, la llevó a un cuarto de invitados. La cama no estaba hecha, solo tenía un cobertor encima de la sábana bajera y la almohada. Pansy sacó del armario una manta y la echó encima –por si hace frío luego- dijo sin más antes de volverse y besarla de nuevo. Cuando le faltó el aire, dijo: No te sientas culpable por mi marido…

-No me siento culpable. Vosotros sabréis, –dijo sintiéndose muy culpable. Ese asunto no la tenía tranquila, por más que Pansy asegurase que su marido era indiferente a todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella.

-Escucha: los negocios que hace mi marido siempre se cierran en "Las tres escobas", el lupanar de la señora Rosmerta, que así le dicen a la madama. Nuestro matrimonio fue un arreglo. Él se quería casar con una tal Astoria Greengrass, pero sus padres no le dejaron. Yo era mejor partido. Hace años que no compartimos cama. Él tiene sus negocios y yo los míos. Él sabía lo mío con su prima. Con su cerebro de mosquito, seguro que pensaba que nos hacíamos cosquillas. En fin… todo quedaba en la familia, y después de todo, no iba a haber bastardos. Aunque puede ser que si se entera de esto no le haga gracia. Pero no es una víctima. De verdad que no lo es. Y en todo lo caso, si tiene algo que reprocharle a alguien, es a sus padres, no a mí-. Pansy hizo una pausa para suspirar, mirándola. -Quédate esta noche a dormir, con que te vayas cuando amanezca es suficiente. Él nunca vuelve antes de las nueve de la mañana cuando sale-, dijo mirando a Hermione con cara de cachorrito.

Las manos de Pansy la sujetaron con suavidad por su cintura y fueron subiendo hasta acariciar sus pechos por encima de la ropa. Hermione no sabía qué hacer con las suyas, pero pensó que dejarlas en la cintura de Pansy estaba bien: ni demasiado frío ni demasiado atrevido. Cuando se separaron del beso, Pansy le cogió las manos, y la llevó hasta la cama, donde se sentaron ambas en el filo.

-¿Quieres esto, Hermione? Te noto tensa. No me digas que es tu primera vez porque me caigo muerta…

-No Pansy, -dijo ella sonriendo con timidez. Ya no soy virgen. Un compañero de partido se encargó de resolver ese problema.

-Creo que será la primera y última vez en mi vida que le tenga que agradecer algo a un maldito comunista –dijo Pansy riendo.

-Estás a punto de acostarte con una maldita comunista, querida –respondió Hermione en el mismo tono.

-Lo tuyo es distinto. Se te pasará en cuanto consigas ser la jefa de alguien en tu trabajo. Estoy segura de que si tienes la boquita cerrada y eres útil y agradable con tus superiores, eso no va a tardar en llegar. Eres una chica lista.

-Anda, cállate, o todavía me voy y te dejo plantada, y ya cuando venga tu marido le pides que te haga un favor.

-De eso nada, -dijo Pansy empujándola sobre la cama mientras le sonreía. No te vas a ir de aquí sin que pruebes lo que tengo para ti, y así volverás a por más.

Mientras hablaba, no perdía el tiempo, y le había quitado ya la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata a Hermione, pero ahora se enfrentaba con el cubre corsé, el corsé, la falda, los botines, las enaguas, los pololos, las medias, los ligueros, y varias piezas de ropa más. Pansy se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando de uno de los botines de Hermione salió una navaja. -Yo voy sola por ahí, ¡tengo que por lo menos intentar defenderme!- exclamó Hermione. Pansy sacudió la cabeza, dejó la navaja en el suelo, lejos de ella y apartada de su vista, y procuró olvidar el asunto, al fin y al cabo ella tenía una pistola de pequeño calibre oculta en un cajón de su escritorio, y sabía de buena tinta que Dora tenía otra, aunque lo de Sirius y Dora con las armas era tan excesivo como lo eran ellos en todo. Mientras iba quitándole prendas de ropa, le iba dejando besos sobre las partes de su piel que quedaban desnudas. La ropa de Hermione se amontonaba a los pies de la cama. Al final solo quedó el corpiño y una fina camisa interior que protegía su piel de roces. A Pansy no le costó meter los dedos entre la parte superior del corsé y la camisa y sacar fuera sus pezones, mientras besaba su cuello.

Hermione gimió débilmente mientras se revolvía un poco. Empezaba a estar excitada. Pansy chupó su cuello justo donde latía el pulso, a la vez que pellizcaba de manera delicada sus pezones. –Mierda- pensó Hermione –mañana tendré marcas en el cuello otra vez. Tendré que ponerme un pañuelo para taparme-. Pero eso sería mañana. En ese momento, fue incapaz de decirle a Pansy que parase de hacer eso. El placer era demasiado grande como para estropearlo pensando en un hipotético mañana.

Finalmente la última pieza de ropa cayó, y de pronto Hermione se sintió muy vulnerable. Si alguien llegara en ese momento, no le daría tiempo a vestirse, y desde luego no habría manera de convencer a quien fuera de que solo había venido a tomar el té.

Sin que Pansy se lo dijera, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que empezó a ayudarla a ella a librarse de su ropa mientras besaba y acariciaba cada centímetro de piel desnuda que iba quedando. Cuando finalmente Pansy estuvo también desnuda, ambas se miraron, se cogieron las manos, y se rieron de forma breve y un poco nerviosa, antes de besarse otra vez.

Hermione se dejó recostar en la cama mientras con los ojos cerrados sentía las caricias de Pansy en su piel. Se centraba otra vez en sus pechos y sus pezones, pero ahora en vez de pellizcarlos, los estaba besando y lamiendo, para acabar chupando y dando pequeños mordiscos. No era doloroso, pero era tan intenso que Hermione tuvo que pedirle que parase. Pansy pareció sorprendida y un poco decepcionada, pero siguió besando con dulzura su cuello mientras preguntaba si le gustaba así o más suave.

Se sentía extraña. Por un lado se sentía muy excitada y por el otro muy vulnerable, y no le gustaba ninguna de las dos cosas. En realidad no sabía qué le atraía de Pansy, pues era todo lo que ella odiaba. Empezó a pensar en todo esto, y desconectó sin darse cuenta. Cuando volvió sintió que los preliminares no tenían mucho sentido: quería empezar ya, para saber de una vez si aquello era lo suyo o no.

-Creo que ya podemos empezar, Pansy –dijo ella. No se iba a poder poner más caliente de lo que ya estaba, pensó mientras pasaba de acariciar suavemente a Pansy a agarrarle el sexo, quizás de forma demasiado brusca.

-Tranquila: estás muy entusiasmada, pero eres un poco… inexperta. Déjame que por esta vez al menos empiece yo-, dijo Pansy, mientras comenzaba a tocar su sexo rozando suavemente el interior de sus labios con la yema del dedo. Estaba húmeda, pero aún no lo suficiente, según apreció ella. A Hermione las caricias le parecían agradables y la excitaban, pero sentía la necesidad de algo más. Pensó que Ron ya estaría follándosela a esas alturas, pero lo de Ron de todas formas había sido un fiasco.

-¿Qué tal aquí? Preguntó Pansy mientras pellizcaba con delicadeza su clítoris. Ella se sorprendió por la sensación e hizo un movimiento involuntario con las piernas.

-¡Shhh, no cierres las piernas, que no te conviene! -Dijo Pansy bromeando. Cierra los ojos mejor, y estate quieta un momento. Confía en mí.

-Eres una mandona.

-Sí. Lo soy. Haz lo que te he dicho.

Cuando Hermione la hubo obedecido, hundió su cara entre sus muslos para darle sexo oral. Hermione se sorprendió con la humedad y la sensación de la lengua de Pansy en su zona íntima, y cuando abrió los ojos, la vio chupando mientras a su vez la miraba para ver su reacción. Ella nunca había pensado que eso fuese siquiera posible, y se sintió avergonzada.

-¿No te hizo esto tu chico comunista?- Preguntó Pansy con sorna.

-No…

-Pobrecita. Seguro que se tumbó encima de ti, mientras tú mirabas el techo esperando a que acabase. Escucha, tienes que ser una niña aplicada. Aprende bien, porque después me lo vas a hacer a mí.

Y mientras Pansy seguía aplicada en su labor, deslizo suavemente un dedo dentro de ella para moverlo dentro y fuera. Notaba a la perfección que Hermione casi no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual. Demasiados libros, demasiado trabajo, y poca acción, pensó. Así siguió un rato, aumentando un poco el ritmo cuando vio que la otra aceptaba bien lo que le daba. Pansy se fijó en como comenzaba a mover sus caderas para colaborar con ella, aunque estaba muy callada para su gusto. Al cabo de un rato obtuvo lo que esperaba; los músculos de la vagina de Hermione se contrajeron involuntariamente mientras le volvían a temblar las piernas, arqueaba la espalda, y gemía. Sacó suavemente el dedo, pero siguió lamiendo un poco más sin importarle llenarse la zona de la boca de sus fluidos. Después se acostó a su lado, mientras una agotada Hermione le echaba la cabeza encima. Muy a su pesar le había venido de golpe todo el cansancio de la semana, más el largo camino recorrido en bicicleta, y luego había tenido su primer orgasmo. No daba más de sí.

-Déjame diez minutos, por favor, y después te hago todo lo que tú quieras…

-Tranquila, yo también estoy un poco cansada. Diez minutos está bien, pero recuerda no dormirte…

A Hermione le costaba no dormirse. No quería ser desagradecida, y acariciaba a Pansy en el brazo, pero estaba sintiendo mucho sueño, y su brazo cayó sobre el vientre de la otra. Al cabo de un rato abrió los ojos y la vio con la cabeza muy cerca y los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. Ambas estaban arropadas, en aquél cuarto de invitados hacía un poco de frío.

-Perdón, creo que me dormí ¿Aún quieres algo de mí, o prefieres que me vaya?

-Claro que quiero algo de ti-, dijo besándola. -Lo único que pasa es que ahora vas a tener que trabajar más. Se me ha pasado bastante la excitación, pero no te preocupes, puede volver. Acaricia mis pechos, pero con la boca. Eso estaría bien para empezar.

-¿Así que quieres que te coma las tetas? Qué jodidamente mandona eres. Ven aquí -dijo Hermione obedeciendo mientras la atraía hacia ella.

-¡Esa boquita! Por favor, no seas así de vulgar. No lo soporto. "Era una de las cosas que no aguantaba de Dora, si normalmente ya era malhablada, cuando lo hacíamos era insoportable, me daban ganas de meterle su propia ropa interior en la boca. Debería haberlo hecho, ciertamente-," pensó Pansy.

Ella hubiera replicado, pero por una parte se sentía culpable por haberse dormido a pesar de las veces que Pansy le había dicho que no lo hiciera, y por la otra tenía la boca demasiado ocupada, así que siguió acariciando los pezones de Pansy con la lengua para luego chuparlos, mientras la miraba intentando adivinar si le gustaba o no. Parecía que sí, que sí le gustaba. -Por lo menos algo estoy haciendo bien–, pensó.

Intentó aplicarse al máximo en usar todo lo aprendido, y al parecer Pansy no tuvo quejas de su discípula, salvo que le pidió que fuera más contundente a la hora de satisfacerla de lo que ella lo había sido. En opinión de Hermione, Pansy gemía de un modo muy exagerado, pero al menos parecía estar disfrutando. Tras cumplir con las expectativas que se tenían sobre ella, se recostó a su lado, sintiéndose de pronto un poco vacía y fuera de lugar. La cosa no mejoró cuando Pansy comenzó a tomarle el pelo.

-¿Estás más tranquila ahora, o sigues con ganas de aniquilar burgueses?

-No quiero aniquilar a nadie, solo hacer que la sociedad sea más justa para todos- contestó fríamente.

-Claro, y eso lo vais a conseguir… mañana.

Hermione no sabía por qué la atacaba. Si era una especie de broma, no le veía la maldita gracia. Suspiró y guardó silencio. Pero Pansy siguió hablando.

-Siempre va a haber privilegiados y desfavorecidos, así funciona el mundo. No deberías tomártelo como algo personal; solo vas a conseguir amargarte la vida y meterte en problemas. Por otra parte, al final todo se compensa, quiero decir que los de arriba cuidan de los de abajo a su manera…

-No me hagas reír, anda…

-Mira si no Dora, qué generosa está siendo con tu amiga la rarita. En el fondo pegan mucho, Dora es también bastante rarita a su manera.

-No creo que peguen en absoluto. Y Luna no es "rarita". Es especial, en el buen sentido. Quien no se dé cuenta de eso, es imbécil y punto.

-Te noto picada ¿Te molesta que tu amiga la rubia esté tan cerca de Dora? ¿Debería ponerme celosa?– dijo bromeando, mientras molestaba a Hermione pinchándola un poco con una horquilla del pelo.

-No tengo ningún interés en llevarme a Luna al huerto, si eso es lo que insinúas. Simplemente pienso que vale mucho como para acabar siendo señorita de compañía de una dama ociosa y aburrida. Y no, no me hace gracia que tu ex amante esté tan cerca de ella. La conozco desde hace tiempo, y siempre me pareció una niñata gilipollas, metepatas, histriónica, y con una asombrosa habilidad para crear problemas.

-Qué ordinaria puedes ser a veces. Mira, para lo mal que te cae, eso lo tienes en común con ella.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar del tema? Bastante malo es no poder hacer nada por Luna como para que tú me lo restriegues por la cara.

-No deberías estar preocupada por el futuro de tu amiga. En esa casa le puede ir bien– dijo Pansy con voz venenosa. Se había molestado un poco con Hermione por no seguirle la corriente con sus bromas, y estaba preparándole algo que le doliese un poco. Para que estuviera al menos molesta con motivos.

Hermione notó el cambio de tono en la voz y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Algo malo se aproximaba. Pero ella quería escuchar lo que la otra tuviese que decir. La ignorancia no iba a ayudarla en nada, ni a ella ni a su infantil amiga Luna. Enarcó una ceja, y puso cara de "te escucho atentamente".

-Dora no es la única en esa casa que tiene amantes, querida. Tanto a los señores Black como Lupin les gustan mucho las chicas. Bueno, también les gustan los caballeros. De hecho se gustan entre ellos. Digamos que ellos tres se gustan entre sí. Pero están abiertos a conocer otras personas. Si tu amiga se embarazara del señor Black, podría asegurar su vida. Estoy segura de que Sirius le pondría un piso y le pasaría dinero suficiente para ella y el bebé.

Hermione sintió lo que le dijo Pansy como una tremenda bofetada. Era como si hubiera llamado puta a su amiga, y también se sentía ella misma ofendida. Notaba como las lágrimas querían brotar, pero las reprimió. Y eso por no hablar de la brutalidad con la que le acababan de revelar la clase de gente con la que su amiga se había involucrado. Era aún peor de lo que pensaba. Sentía deseos de gritar, pero en vez de eso, se levantó de golpe y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué haces? Pensaba que ibas a dormir aquí esta noche. ¿No me dejarás sola después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, verdad?

Hermione no dijo nada. Simplemente hizo una pausa mientras se abrochaba el corsé para mirarla fríamente.

-¿Qué te ha molestado? Te pido perdón por lo que sea. No te vayas. Y menos de noche. Si no quieres dormir conmigo no pasa nada, hay cuartos de sobra, pero espera hasta que se haga de día. ¡Puede ser peligroso, Hermione!

-Eso lo sé yo mejor que tú. Yo vivo en el mundo real. Para eso tengo aquí a mi amiga-, dijo cogiendo la navaja y abriéndola y cerrándola con un giro de su muñeca.

Era bastante grande, pero ella no dejaba de ser una chica sola. Con navaja o sin ella. Mientras la sacaba de la bota, podían haberla inmovilizado y luego de poco le serviría ya, pensó Pansy.

-No te ofendas, pero solo eres una mujer con un cuchillo. No te va a servir de nada. Para meterte todavía en más problemas, si te pilla la policía con eso.

-Ya me ha servido antes ¿Qué te crees? Una vez intentaron robarme, y quizá algo más. Se fueron a por otra víctima más fácil cuando vieron que pensaba defenderme.

-Esa vez tuviste suerte. La próxima, tal vez no tengas tanta. Toma al menos un taxi. Yo te lo pago, y si eso te ofende, me lo devuelves cuando puedas.

-No tengo dinero como para eso, y no lo voy a tener. Si me doy ese lujo, después no podré comprar mantequilla. Sé que no es culpa tuya, tú solo intentas ayudarme generosamente ya que tú estás arriba y yo abajo…

-¿Ha sido eso? ¡Hermione, era solo una broma! ¡Solo quería tomarte un poco el pelo!

Ella no respondió. Ya estaba terminando de vestirse. Se miró el pelo en un espejo. Estaba desordenado, pero más o menos, el moño se mantenía. En ese momento no iba a comenzar a peinarse. Salió del cuarto a buscar su abrigo, sombrero, y otros objetos personales que estarían abajo. Pansy se quedó buscando una bata para seguirla. Cuando estaba lista para salir, la otra llegó corriendo. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-No te vayas, de verdad. Le había dicho a Dobby que dejase lista una cena fría, y hay más que suficiente para dos personas. Hagamos las paces, no seas tan orgullosa ¡Te he pedido perdón! ¿Qué más quieres?

Sintió cómo su enfado se aflojaba. No quería dejar a Pansy triste, y menos después de lo que habían compartido. Aún notaba en la boca su sabor, y al darse cuenta se sintió ella también triste.

-Ey, ven aquí– dijo dándole un abrazo. Me tengo que ir de todas formas. Tengo cosas que hacer mañana. Pero ya no estoy enfadada, te lo prometo. Ha sido una tarde muy bonita, y si te apetece podemos repetir cuando quieras. Pero de verdad me tengo que ir. Mi amiga Ginny se quedaría muy preocupada si no vuelvo a casa ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?- le dijo con voz dulce mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedaron abrazadas un momento, hasta que Hermione empezó a besarla. Mejor que la despedida fuese dulce. Pero irse, se iba a ir. No tenía nada que hacer en la casa de los Malfoy, y lo de Ginny era verdad. No pensaba dejarla sin dormir toda la noche de la preocupación, por quedarse calentándole la cama a Mrs. Malfoy.

-Y discúlpame a mí también-, dijo ella-. Es cierto que me lo he tomado de forma muy personal. Pero no hagas más bromas a costa de Luna, por favor. Estoy preocupada por ella de verdad. Si tú la conocieras como la conozco yo, me entenderías.

-Vale, no lo volveré a hacer. ¿Me podrías hacer una llamada telefónica cuando llegues a casa? Para saber que estás bien.

No pudo evitar reírse. Quizás la señora Malfoy pensara que ella y Ginny vivían en el Palacio de Buckingham. Le acarició el pelo mientras le aclaraba que no tenía teléfono en casa. Pero que estaría bien. Solo era un paseo en bicicleta. Solo eso. Y era una noche de luna llena. Vería perfectamente hasta que llegase a una zona mejor iluminada.

Pansy la acompañó hasta una salida de servicio. Era posible que ya hubiese llegado el guarda de la finca, el señor Filch, tras su tarde libre. Mejor que no la viera salir, o podría crearle problemas a ella.

Quince minutos más tarde Hermione pedaleaba rauda bajo la luz de la luna por una estrecha carretera entre pinares, dando bandazos con la bicicleta, pues iba bastante distraída. Entre los árboles se podían vislumbrar a lo lejos algunas luces de la gran ciudad. A pesar del frío de una noche de enero, el ejercicio la hacía mantenerse caliente. Por el camino se cruzó con un hombre macilento y de mediana edad que iba en dirección contraria en otra bicicleta. Estaba tan despistada que casi chocó con él. Ella se disculpó, pero el hombre maldijo entre dientes, malhumorado.

Sentía un cosquilleo en su zona íntima, que le recordaba lo que había pasado un rato antes. Al pensar en eso sonrió cuando recordó a Pansy lamiéndola ahí mientras la estimulaba con un dedo. Qué vergüenza. Nunca se lo podría contar a nadie. Y ella había hecho lo mismo, pensó mientras notaba sus mejillas sonrojarse. De pronto dio un frenazo. Había algo atravesado en el camino. Algo que la bajó de golpe de las nubes.

Se tiró de la bicicleta dejándola caer a un lado del camino. Era un cuerpo. Fue a tomarle el pulso, y se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba muerta. No era muy difícil de comprobar por otro lado, pues en mitad de la frente tenía el inequívoco signo de un disparo.

Cuando la policía la interrogó, ya había pasado por casa para dejar la navaja. No daría buena impresión si les daba por registrarla, aunque nada de eso pasó. Tampoco les dijo de dónde venía. No quería comprometerse ni comprometer a Pansy. Estaba dando un paseo un viernes por la noche aprovechando que libraba al día siguiente, se cruzó con un hombre que iba en dirección contraria y luego vio el cadáver. Después fue a avisarles.

Les pareció raro que una chica sola pasease en bicicleta en el mes de enero por una carretera medio oculta entre pinares, pero la dejaron ir, no sin antes advertirle que no debía salir de la ciudad.

Después de todo, posiblemente debiera haberse quedado a dormir con Pansy, se dijo a sí misma odiándose por habérselo puesto tan fácil para que ella la molestara en lo sucesivo, y bastante preocupada por el brusco giro que acababan de dar los acontecimientos. Lo de que no saliera de la ciudad sonaba a que ahora podía ser sospechosa de un asesinato.


	3. Quitapenas

La vida en Grimmauld Place era cómoda y tranquila, y Tonks había seguido siendo amable con Luna a pesar de su fracaso cuando ella le había pedido que la ayudase a teñirse el pelo de rojo. Su pelo había quedado de un extraño color rosa. No obstante, Luna había opinado que ese color la favorecía. Tonks la había mirado con indulgencia, para luego decirle que tal vez no sería mala idea dejarse el color, al menos por un tiempo.

Los días iban pasando, y lo ocurrido aquella noche en que Luna había visto a Mr. Lupin y a su señora teniendo sexo se fue olvidando. Luna sentía cada vez más aquella casa como la suya, pero había algo que aún le resultaba incómodo: estar de manera involuntaria presente en los momentos de intimidad de las otras personas que allí vivían.

Luna ya se había hecho a la idea de estar en medio de los tres cuando se mostraban afecto, aunque solían mostrarse discretos si estaba ella. También se había habituado a escucharlos a veces de noche. Desde su alcoba le llegaban sonidos y voces. Algunas veces repetían una especie de diálogo aprendido, en el que Mr. Black le reprochaba a Tonks haber arrastrado por el suelo el honor de los Black, a lo que ella respondía preguntándole a él que de qué honor le estaba hablando. Después se escuchaban gemidos, y a veces la voz de Mr. Lupin, que se unía luego. La primera vez que lo escuchó Luna se temió una catástrofe, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no llegaría la sangre al río. Los tres se lo pasaban bien con sus pequeños juegos. Sin embargo, por el hecho de haberse acostumbrado no le resultaba menos desagradable.

Otras veces también discutían. La noche anterior, sin ir más lejos, había escuchado voces más altas de lo normal entre los tres, de forma especial entre Mr. Lupin y Tonks. Después le pareció escucharla llorar un buen rato durante la noche. Ella sintió deseos de consolarla, pero por otra parte, no era apropiado. En realidad no eran exactamente amigas: Tonks le pagaba un sueldo, como Hermione le había recordado la última vez que se vieron.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres estaban en apariencia casi como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Casi, pero había un par de detalles que habían cambiado. Entre otros, que Tonks había querido sentarse a su lado en la mesa del desayuno, en vez de cerca de los señores, como solía hacer.

-Luna, querida, sé que hoy era tu día libre, pero ¿te importaría quedarte conmigo? Mr. Lupin y Mr. Black tienen planes en los que no me han incluido, y me temo que sin ti me aburriría, -preguntó Tonks a Luna durante el desayuno.

-Hermione tiene que estar al llegar. Íbamos a hacer algo juntas, -dijo Luna en tono de débil reproche.

-¿Te va a llevar a una reunión de sindicalistas? Te lo vas a pasar mejor conmigo que con ella, Lunita, -dijo Tonks con sorna.- De todos modos, si no te atreves a decírselo, se lo diré yo misma cuando venga, que vuelva otro día, -comentó con un ademán alegre.

Luna torció el gesto. Le pareció muy egoísta por parte de su señora privarla de la compañía de su amiga precisamente cuando ella libraba. Hermione no podría volver otro día: estaría trabajando.

-Luna, no pongas esa cara. Que se una a nosotras ¿Te parece eso mejor? –Dijo Tonks, mientras sonreía traviesa.

De nuevo jugaba con ventaja: pensaba molestar a Hermione hasta que decidiera irse a su casa.

-Y podrás librar otro día. No te voy a quitar tu día libre. Pero hoy no me apetece quedarme sola.

-Eres terrible, Dora, -intervino Mr. Black riendo, como si lo que estuviese haciendo su esposa fuese algo muy divertido.

-¿Por qué no dejas a las chicas que se diviertan? Tú puedes disfrutar de Luna todos los días, y la mayor parte del tiempo la tienes sin hacer nada, pero basta que la chica quiera salir con su amiga para que le arruines sus planes, -dijo Mr. Lupin por encima del periódico, apenas alzando una ceja con un leve aire de disgusto.

-Diviérteme tú a mí, entonces, y no necesitaré a Luna - respondió Tonks con frialdad, mirándolo de manera retadora.

Mr. Lupin buscó la mirada de Mr. Black, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos suspiraron, volviendo la vista a sus periódicos luego.

-¿Te parece bien eso, Luna? –Dijo Tonks ignorándolos. -Hermione se puede unir a lo que nosotras hagamos, si a ella le parece bien. Y tendrás otro día libre. Me parece que es un buen trato ¿no?

-Está bien, -dijo Luna. No podía decir otra cosa, aunque no le parecía muy buena idea juntar a Tonks con Hermione.

-¿Me servirías un quitapenas, Luna, mientras esperamos a tu amiga? ¿A qué hora dijo que vendría?

-Debería estar ya al caer, -dijo Luna mientras servía a Tonks una copita de anís. Era extraño, pues Hermione no solía retrasarse, ni siquiera diez minutos, y ya llevaba más de quince de tardanza.

-Sírvete tú otra copita. No me gusta beber sola.

-No quiero beber por la mañana, me dan mareos, -se excusó Luna.

Tonks suspiró y se bebió de golpe el anís mientras veía a los dos caballeros levantarse de la mesa. Se despidió cariñosamente de su marido y fue un poco más fría con Mr. Lupin. Mientras los señores se iban, apareció Winky anunciando la llegada de Miss Granger.

-Hazla pasar, y le preguntaremos si quiere quedarse. Si no quiere, no la vamos a obligar ¿verdad? –Dijo Tonks mirando a Luna de soslayo.

En cuanto Luna la vio, supo que algo le pasaba. Hermione estaba muy pálida y parecía no haber dormido.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Miss Granger? Parece enferma, tal vez debería ir a acostarse, -dijo Tonks en un tono de falsa preocupación.

-He tenido algunos problemas, gracias por su interés, Mrs. Black, -comentó Hermione con frialdad ¿Estás lista, Luna?

-Hermione, no vamos a poder salir hoy. Pero puedes quedarte con nosotras, si quieres.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Hermione mirando a Tonks con sospecha, que se encogió de hombros.

-Le he pedido a Luna que se quede conmigo, y ella ha accedido. Pero usted puede acompañarnos, si lo desea. No quiero privarla de su amiga, Hermione. Podemos hacer un picnic en el jardín o tocar algo al piano. No me importa lo que elijáis, -dijo Tonks, retirándo un mechón de pelo de la cara de Luna.

Hermione resopló mientras contemplaba el gesto de Tonks. No le gustaba nada que esa mujer pusiera sus manos sobre su amiga.

-Pensaba presentarte esta tarde Neville Longbottom, el amigo del que te hablé.

-¡No sabía que conocieses a Longbottom! De todas formas, tendrá que ser otro día, Hermione. Aunque no creo que a Luna le haga falta conocer a ningún tipo. Los hombres solo nos complican la vida, y de hecho, usted no los quiere para sí misma, según tengo entendido, -dijo Tonks clavándole la mirada a Hermione mientras fumaba.

-No creo que lo que yo prefiera o no sea asunto de su incumbencia, Mrs. Black, si me permite decírselo.

-Sí, claro que te lo permito. Deberíamos tutearnos, Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, estuvimos juntas en el colegio, y no es la única cosa que tenemos en común. Aún me acuerdo de cuando jugabas a guillotinar muñecas. Qué niña tan encantadora, ¡no has cambiado nada!

-Esa no era yo, era Millicent Bulstrode. Se confunde usted. Seguramente también se confunda en más cosas, Mrs. Black. Por cierto ¿qué le ha pasado en el pelo?

-Ah, esto. Le pedí a Luna que me lo tiñera de rojo, pero algo no funcionó. Sin embargo, ella opina que me queda bien, -dijo sonriéndole a Luna.

-¿No parece un hada de cuento? –Preguntó Luna entusiasmada. Hermione vio cómo se miraban y se sonreían las dos, y tampoco le gustó.

-Seguramente, -dijo Hermione con desdén.

-Hermione, permíteme un consejo muy personal. Acabo de ver que llevas una navaja escondida en la bota cuando se te ha movido el vestido. Deberías esconderla mejor. No es buena idea mostrar tan a las claras lo que una es, y espero que al menos sepas usarla ya que la tienes, -dijo Tonks alzando una ceja. -Y bien, señoritas ¿Qué os apetece hacer? Estoy esperando a que me digáis cuál es el plan, que no se diga por ahí que soy una tirana.

-Me temo que yo ya me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer. Cosas de clase obrera ¿sabe usted? Pásalo bien en el picnic, Luna. Cuando la señora te dé permiso para salir, avísame. Y por cierto, toma tu pendiente, te lo olvidaste la última vez que nos vimos, -dijo Hermione antes de retirarse. No iba a comentar sus problemas delante de la zorra de Tonks.

-Qué chica más desagradable. Entiendo que le guste a Pansy. A Pansy le encanta quejarse por todo, pero en el fondo disfruta de las groserías y las ordinarieces. Lo de la navaja tiene que haberle fascinado ¿Crees que ya habrán dormido juntas, Luna? Bueno, no me refiero exactamente a dormir. Bueno, creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero, -dijo Tonks mirando a Luna un poco avergonzada, pues tenía la impresión de haber ido demasiado lejos con sus comentarios.

Y así había sido. Esa era más información de la que Luna estaba preparada para asimilar, y se sintió de nuevo un poco incómoda. Al notarlo, Tonks también se sintió incómoda, se puso nerviosa, y derramó sin querer el té sobre el pecho del vestido de Luna.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo, Luna! ¡Espero no haberte quemado! ¡Deja que te seque un poco! – Decía Tonks mientras le restregaba una servilleta por la zona húmeda.

-No es nada, no importa, solo es un poco de té. Ni siquiera estaba caliente.

-Ve a cambiarte, no te vayas a enfriar. Te espero aquí ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos al jardín e hiciésemos un picnic allí? ¿O prefieres que salgamos en bicicleta? Tengo una para ti, y a pesar de que estemos en invierno, hoy está haciendo un buen día: deberíamos aprovecharlo, quizás mañana ni podamos salir de casa.

-Podríamos hacer las dos cosas, salir en bicicleta hacer el picnic por el camino, -dijo Luna.

-¡Maravilloso! -Dijo Tonks dando un espontáneo abrazo a Luna, tras el cual se separó rápido de ella, mirándola con temor de haberla incomodado. –Te espero aquí –repitió.-Le diré a Winky que vaya haciendo los sándwiches.

Llegaron en poco rato a una zona campestre. El paseo iba discurriendo sin incidentes hasta que Tonks se tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo, quedando quieta y en silencio. Se había hecho bastante daño al caer, y estaba concentrándose en no hacer un número. No quería que Luna pensara que era una llorona, ya bastante humillante había sido caerse así.

Luna dejó caer la bicicleta a su lado, y dio la vuelta a Tonks, que se quejó débilmente. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y se sentaron las dos bajo un árbol. Se había magullado bastante la cara, y en algunas zonas de la mejilla izquierda, la piel estaba levantada y sangraba. También tenía un pequeño corte en la ceja. Luna mojó su pañuelo con el agua de la cantimplora y limpió las heridas de tierra y pequeños guijarros.

-Estupendo, ahora todo el mundo pensará que mi marido me ha dado una paliza para "hacerme entrar en razón". Ya me puedo imaginar los comentarios, -dijo Tonks con fastidio.

-No creo que nadie que os conozca piense eso de vosotros; el señor Black es muy amable. Y los que no os conozcan van a pensar lo que quieran de todas formas.

Tonks la miró a los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-El señor Black es mucho más amable en los últimos tiempos con el señor Lupin que conmigo, Luna. A veces siento que les estoy estorbando, en realidad.

Luna no supo qué decir tras este súbito arrebato de sinceridad, y acarició la mano de Tonks, que estaba algo sudada. Tonks le devolvió la caricia sonriéndole de un modo cálido, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

-Gracias por cuidarme, Luna. Estás siendo muy amable conmigo, y me da la impresión de que no lo merezco. Te he fastidiado tus planes con Hermione.

-Hermione se ha ido porque ha querido, podía haberse quedado.

-Se ha ido porque yo la he provocado hasta que la he conseguido irritar. Tampoco es que haya sido muy difícil, la verdad. Se ve que tiene mal genio. Pero de todas formas, discúlpame. Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo: te merecías hacer lo que quisieras en tu día libre, y no tener que estar conmigo a la fuerza.

-Ya está hecho, Tonks, y de todas formas, hasta que te has caído, lo estábamos pasando bien ¿Cómo te encuentras de lo demás? ¿Te duele algo?

-La mano izquierda. Me la he raspado también. Y la rodilla me duele bastante. Lo demás se lo ha llevado la ropa.

-Volvamos a casa, y hagamos allí el picnic. Vamos a estar más cómodas.

-Hablando del tema ¿Te sientes cómoda con nosotros, Luna? –Preguntó Tonks apretando un poco su mano para impedir que se levantara.

-Sí, casi siempre.

-¿Qué significa casi siempre? Eso es que hay veces en las que no te sientes cómoda.

-A veces… a veces he escuchado cosas, -dijo Luna fingiendo que contemplaba con mucha atención un trébol ¡Mira, un trébol de cuatro hojas! ¡Te lo regalo! ¡Te traerá suerte!

-Estás cambiando de conversación. Piensas que somos unos malditos degenerados ¿no es eso? Reconócelo, no me voy a enfadar, -dijo Tonks, un poco enfadada, de hecho.

-No pienso eso. Solo me parece extraño. Y seguro que no soy la persona más indicada para decir eso, todo el mundo piensa que soy muy rara, en el mal sentido.

-La gente es imbécil. Tú eres rara en el buen sentido. Como un mineral raro. Como un diamante. O una esmeralda, mejor. Si fueras un mineral, serías una esmeralda. Dame el trébol, me lo quedaré para que me dé suerte, -dijo Tonks guardándoselo en el escote.

Luna sonrió agradecida, y besó brevemente la mejilla sana de Tonks. Durante un momento se miraron a los ojos, y luego ambas giraron la cabeza, pero en direcciones contrarias, de modo que sus labios se rozaron. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, y ambas rieron incómodas, antes de volver a separar sus miradas.

¿Quieres que te cuente cómo pasó todo entre Remus, Sirius y yo? ¿Cómo llegamos a… involucrarnos los tres entre nosotros? Quizás así no pienses que somos unos degenerados.

-Está bien, si tú quieres, -dijo Luna. No es que tuviese un gran deseo de escucharlo, pero sentía que para la otra era importante contarlo.

-Con veinte años yo era actriz, como sabes. Interpretaba de todo, pero mi género por excelencia era la comedia. Tengo cierta facilidad para poner caras graciosas, al parecer, y ningún sentido del ridículo. Me había casado y divorciado del primero que encontré solo para no seguir bajo la custodia de mi tía, y me reunía con un grupo de artistas y escritores: había mucha variedad entre ellos. Unos eran buenos, otros malos, unos escribían y publicaban, otros solo bebían absenta. Sé que te encantan las hadas, Luna, pero esa no te gustaría ¡El hada verde, el opio, y la morfina, se están llevando a más artistas que la tuberculosis!

Nos hacíamos llamar "La Orden del Fénix", y nos reuníamos en un café bastante cochambroso, pero muy bohemio. El "Cabeza de Puerco", se llamaba. Allí conocí a Remus. Era un chico muy sensible y atormentado; había tenido una infancia difícil, ya sabes, esas cosas. Él era de los que solo bebían absenta mientras preparaban su gran obra, pero en su mente, porque lo que es la pluma ni la tocaba. Nos enamoramos, pero él no quería casarse conmigo. Opinaba que era poco para mí. Yo lo convencí para que se decidiese a escribir, y tuvo buenas críticas, aunque no salió de pobre.

Un día me enteré de que tenía un amante. Un hombre. No me dolió tanto esto como el que me lo hubiera ocultado. Yo había tenido historias con mujeres también, y se las había contado. No entendí por qué no confiaba en mí. Yo le había contado todo de mi vida. Incluso cosas que me habían dolido mucho, cosas muy vergonzosas. Supongo que sentí algo parecido a lo que tú sentiste cuando te enteraste de lo de la señorita Granger.

Y bueno. Entonces un día lo conocí, a su amante. Tuvimos una pelea a voces en el "Cabeza de Puerco", y casi nos pegamos. De hecho, yo le di un bofetón que él no me devolvió. Estaba bastante borracha, debo decir. Pero esa misma noche acabamos en la cama los tres. Era Sirius, por supuesto. Mi tío segundo. Él y yo teníamos mucho en común. A veces con mirarnos ya sabíamos qué estábamos pensando. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y odiábamos lo mismo. Nunca habíamos estado muy unidos antes, porque mi familia rechazó a mi madre cuando hizo una boda inapropiada. Fue como encontrar algo perdido. No lo supimos hasta entonces, hasta ese momento en el que nos reencontramos.

Cuando me quedé embarazada no pude saber quién era el padre, pero daba igual. Decidimos casarnos por el bien de Teddy. Estaría más protegido y podría heredar el patrimonio de los Black. Obviamente esto no gustó mucho a Bellatrix. Su ingrata sobrina había vuelto del infierno para casarse con su repugnante primo, y con un heredero de la casa Black en el vientre, posiblemente bastardo. Nos reímos muchísimo a costa suya. Solo con vernos juntos se le desencajaba la cara ¡Fue maravilloso!

Pero luego la realidad se impuso. Especialmente para mí. Ser la señora Black y vivir en Grimmauld Place cuidando del pequeño Teddy tras haber renunciado a mi carrera, fue un duro golpe. Ellos tenían sus cosas. Sus negocios y su club de caballeros Sirius, y Lupin tenía su obra, su círculo de intelectuales, y su carrera de escritor. Yo en cambio lo había perdido todo. Estaba sola en casa todo el tiempo con unos criados que me odiaban, y mi nuevo círculo social me daba la espalda. Ahí entra Pansy. Ella también estaba frustrada tras su boda con Draco, que seguía enamorado de otra mujer. Supongo que yo la pervertí un poco y juntas aliviamos nuestro aburrimiento y soledad –dijo Tonks poniendo cara de inocente y volviendo los ojos un poco. –Aunque a la larga no funcionase tampoco, vivimos buenos momentos juntas.

-Me hubiese encantado ver la cara de Bellatrix. Me gustaría que los duendes se los llevaran, a ella y a su marido, y nunca se volviese a saber de ellos, –dijo Luna con rabia, lo que era extraño en ella. Tonks le acarició la cabeza. Llevaba el cabello suelto como una niña, a pesar de que ya no lo era. A Luna no le gustaba hacerse moños. La otra metió los dedos en su pelo, y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía enredado a la altura de la nuca. Decidió que haría algo al respecto más tarde. Podría devolverle los cuidados recibidos cepillándole bien el pelo hasta dejárselo lustroso.

-Tal vez algún día encuentren a alguien dispuesto a hacerles tragar su propia medicina. No creo que sean los duendes, pero si pudiera ser que alguien les diese dos tiros. Eso podría ser, -contestó Tonks con una voz fría, también rara en ella.

Se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, teniendo en cuenta que iban a volver a pie por el dolor de rodilla de Tonks, así que recogieron las bicicletas y emprendieron el regreso a casa. A su vuelta, dejaron las bicicletas en un cobertizo y comieron los sándwiches bajo un árbol del jardín. A pesar de todo, había sido un bonito día.

Al entrar en casa, Winky dijo que Miss Granger había estado de nuevo allí, y que había dejado una carta para Hermione. "Gracias, Winky", dijo Tonks mientras torcía el gesto de modo visible. Cuando Luna fue a cambiarse de ropa, la leyó. Era breve.

En ella le decía que haría bien en abandonar Grimmauld Place a la mayor brevedad, pues se había enterado de cosas sobre los Black sobre las que quería hablar con ella personalmente, y le escribía la dirección de su propio domicilio "por si se le había olvidado". Para que viera que no estaba bromeando, le adelantaba que al parecer, el señor Black no solo era un cerdo lujurioso, sino también un homicida que había estado a punto de ir a la cárcel por el asesinato de un amigo, pero que a última hora había conseguido librarse y silenciar el caso, gracias a sus contactos y al dinero de su familia. Al parecer no era el único que había tenido problemas con la ley, pues se había relacionado a Mr. Lupin con el bandido Fenrir Greyback.

Pero lo que terminó de hacer decidir a Luna hacer caso a su amiga, fue su afirmación de que Mr. Black, al igual que Bellatrix, pertenecía a la infame secta de los Mortífagos. Luna ya había tenido bastante de los Mortífagos como para tres vidas.

Pensó qué le convenía hacer. Podía esperar a que todos se durmiesen y salir a escondidas de noche, pero le partía el corazón pensar en Tonks. Incluso aunque fueran ciertos todos los rumores que había escuchado Hermione, ella era inocente de todo, estaba sola, y había sido buena con ella. Decidió que como mínimo merecía una despedida.

Encontró a la señora de la casa bebiendo y fumando un puro, tirada de forma indolente en el sofá. Le sonrió al verla y se incorporó un poco.

-¿Una copita, Luna? Es un licor digestivo, no te va a sentar mal una copita antes de la cena, -le dijo Tonks antes de percatarse de que estaba extraña y preguntarle qué le pasaba, si se sentía enferma. Se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para hacer que se sentase con ella en el sofá.

Luna sintió dudas de nuevo. Se preciaba de reconocer a las malas personas por su aura. Esto había sido muy claro en el caso de Bellatrix y su esposo. En Mr. Black y Mr. Lupin, el tono gris de su aura indicaba pensamientos oscuros, pero no era la sensación tan intensa que desprendían los Lestrange. Pero el aura de Tonks era rosa, como su pelo ahora. Bien era cierto que a veces su aura cambiaba de color a otros menos luminosos, pero el rosa era el que predominaba. Nada malo podía esperarse de una persona con un aura así.

-¿No habrá tenido nada que ver la carta de la zorra de tu amiga con que estés así? Me están entrando unas ganas de darle un par de guantazos que no te puedes hacer una idea, Luna, –dijo Tonks. Su aura estaba empezando a cambiar de nuevo, pensó Luna.

-Tonks, no sé si debería seguir trabajando aquí, -dijo Luna pensando en cuánto echaría de menos a Tonks si al final tenía que irse.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por una carta llena de chismes? ¡Déjame ver qué te ha escrito! ¡Enséñame la carta! –Decía Tonks muy enfadada. Se había puesto de pie mientras colocaba de golpe su vaso sobre la mesa, con tanta fuerza que derramó el contenido de su copa.

-¿Es verdad que Mr. Black estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel por matar a un amigo suyo? ¿Es verdad que es un mortífago? –Preguntó Luna, levantándose a su vez.

Tonks se rascó la cara haciendo un gesto de agotamiento. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, e indicó a Luna que se sentase, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-Luna, si a Hermione se le ocurre usar eso para intentar ascender en "El Profeta", la demandaré por libelo. No sé qué tiene en contra mía, pero parece decidida a quitarme todo lo que yo pueda apreciar ¡No te vas a ir de esta casa, y es mi última palabra! Pero voy a contestar a tus preguntas. Tienes que ser discreta con este tema, Luna ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te prometo que no te perjudicaré. Pero si no me gusta lo que escucho, me iré de aquí, igual que me fui de la Mansión Lestrange, -dijo Luna, obstinada.

-Luna, no somos mortífagos. Mi tía intentó que yo lo fuese, y me escapé del colegio para no tener que volver a verla. Al primer sitio que encontré y en la primera ocasión que se me presentó: estaba aterrorizada por la gente de esa secta. Me había llevado a una de sus reuniones en las vacaciones de Pascua, una de las pocas veces que me llevó a casa con ella, y quería que yo jurase lealtad al líder. También quería más cosas. Tuve que fingir que transigía para que me dejase volver al colegio y desde allí huir, pero nunca llegué a jurar nada.

Con respecto a mi marido, todo lo que tu asquerosa amiguita dice de él es falso. Esos rumores son precisamente una venganza en su contra por haberse negado a formar parte de la secta, y tu amiga les ha dado crédito.

Mr. Black fue a alguna reunión de joven, sin saber dónde se estaba metiendo, pero tampoco llegó a jurar lealtad. El hermano de Mr. Black, Regulus, sí fue un mortífago, aunque se arrepintió. Desapareció y nunca pudimos encontrar su cadáver, pero sabemos que ellos lo mataron. La madre de Sirius murió de tristeza tras esto.

Y luego, intentaron implicar a Sirius en la muerte de un antiguo amigo suyo, que se había metido también en la secta para escalar socialmente. Tampoco encontraron nunca su cuerpo, solo uno de sus dedos. Hubo más gente que murió. Longbottom, por ejemplo, murió en un extraño accidente de caza, y su esposa se volvió loca. Se decía que quería denunciarlos a la policía. Los Potter también murieron de una forma muy rara. Su hijo es el ahijado de Sirius.

Todos habían tenido algo que ver con ellos. Cuando te captan, te prometen un rápido ascenso social o la posibilidad de conseguir un puesto en el parlamento, o de ver publicada tu obra literaria con un inmediato éxito… lo que más desees. Pero luego lo pagarás con creces. Y nunca podrás abandonarlos, o lo te costará la vida.

A Sirius no tenían con qué tentarlo. Fue solo a un par de reuniones por contentar a su hermano, que estaba muy entusiasmado, pero por muy bien que se lo presentaron, se dio cuenta de que eran gente muy peligrosa, y no quiso saber nada de ellos. No se lo perdonaron: se sintieron despreciados. Y aún estamos pagando por eso ¿Sabes que Teddy está en un colegio francés, para que no puedan perjudicarlo?

Por cierto, Lunita ¿Sabes quienes sí son mortífagos? El esposo y el suegro de Pansy. Me consta que ella también sabe del tema, aunque no sé si ha hecho el juramento. A lo mejor tu amiga debería dejar de entrometerse en mi vida, y preocuparse más por enterarse de con quién está durmiendo.

-Ella no quiere entrometerse en tu vida, Tonks. Supongo, que a su manera, intenta protegerme.

-¿Protegerte de quién? ¿De mí? Yo no te voy a hacer daño, Luna ¿Por qué no intentó protegerte de Bellatrix? Yo apenas te conocía y te ofrecí vivir aquí ¿Qué hizo ella por ti, siendo tu mejor amiga, mientras esa mujer te maltrataba y te encerraba en un ático?

-¡Ella también me ofreció su casa, no pudo hacer nada más por mí! ¡No seas injusta!

-¡Lo que me parece injusto es que tú des credibilidad a lo que esa mala bruja te cuenta! –Respondió Tonks gritando.

-¡Es mi amiga! – Contestó Luna en el mismo tono.

-¿Y yo no soy tu amiga?

-Sí, tú también lo eres ¡Lo siento, pero lo pasé mal viviendo con Bellatrix, y no me ha gustado pensar que también tú estabas relacionada con la misma gente que ella! ¡Me daban miedo!

-¿Entonces, no te vas?

-No, no me voy. Siento haber dudado de ti, y de Mr. Black, Tonks.

-Y yo siento que lo hayas pasado mal con Bellatrix. Sé lo perra que puede llegar a ser. Y entiendo que te den miedo los mortífagos, lo entiendo bastante bien.

Tonks se había acercado a ella, todavía respirando agitadamente. Le cogió las manos primero, para abrazarla y acariciar su pelo luego.

-Tienes el pelo enredado. Llevo todo el día pensando en eso ¿Te gustaría que te cepillase antes de dormir?

-¿No se supone que ese es mi trabajo? Ayudar a vestirte, cepillarte el pelo, y todo eso.

-No se me van a caer los anillos por ayudarte con el pelo. Ven a mi cuarto después de la cena y te arreglo este desastre. Prometo no darte tirones, te lo haré muy suave.

Luna sentía una cálida sensación apoyada sobre el hombro de Tonks mientras ella le tocaba el pelo. Pero entonces recordó que la misma Tonks le había contado que le gustaba acostarse con mujeres, y se notó incómoda de pronto, separándose de su abrazo sin desearlo en realidad, pero con la sensación de que debía hacerlo.

-Quiero un besito, para saber que no piensas nada malo de mí, le dijo Tonks con media sonrisa, señalándose con un dedo la mejilla.

Tonks cerró los ojos mientras Luna la besaba en la mejilla. En realidad Tonks deseaba volverse, sujetarle la mandíbula, y besarla en la boca, pero no quería asustarla y que ella se fuese de la casa. Estando con Luna, no le parecía tan grave que Sirius y Remus hubiesen decidido prescindir de ella ese día. Suspiró, mientras pensaba en cuanto le gustaría patear a Hermione. La asquerosa niñata estaba decidida a alejarla de Luna, por no hablar de que era una maldita cotilla entrometida, hurgando en historias oscuras de la familia.

Pero por otra parte, dudaba si funcionaría convertir a Luna en su amante. No quería hacer nada que perjudicase su reputación o su futuro, ni hacerle daño de ninguna forma. Tampoco sabía si sería siquiera posible. Luna era tan etérea… dudaba que tuviese algún interés en ella, o incluso deseos carnales.

Ella sí que los tenía. Y aunque por una parte pensaba en todos los inconvenientes y problemas acerca de hacer lo que deseaba hacer, su instinto le decía que simplemente lo hiciese. Que intentase seducir a Luna. Quería meterse en la cama con ella y enseñarle a hacer cosas sucias. De hecho, Hermione podía quedarse para ella sola a Pansy con tal de que no intentase quitarle la compañía de Luna. Y menos acusándola de ser una mortífaga. Ese era un golpe bajo.

Por un momento, pensó en lo mucho que disfrutaría haciendo saber a la odiosa señorita Granger que su amiga ya no era virgen, y que ella era la responsable. Luego se sintió muy culpable y sucia por ese mal pensamiento: Luna se sentiría muy triste si hubiese podido verlo.

Esa noche, tras la cena, Tonks cepilló el pelo de Luna hasta dejarlo suelto y brillante, con tanta suavidad que no solo no le dio tirones, sino que Luna acabó dando cabezadas de sueño. El notar el cepillo rascando contra su cabeza había sido muy relajante, casi demasiado.

-¡Que te caes, Luna! Vete a dormir, estás muy cansada. Mañana será un día mejor.

-Hoy no ha sido tan malo, -respondió Luna.

-Tampoco fue del todo bueno. Podría haberlo sido si Miss Granger no se hubiese empeñado en malmeter. Pero casi prefiero que no hablemos más de ella. Buenas noches, Luna.

Luna le dio las buenas noches a Tonks antes de irse a su cuarto. Pensó mucho en todo lo que habían hablado aquel día antes de dormirse, a pesar de su cansancio. Intuía que había muchas cosas detrás de todo lo que la otra le había contado de forma tan breve.

A las doce de la noche, Hermione cerró con pestillo y candado la puerta de su casa. Luna ya no vendría. Había ignorado sus advertencias, o tal vez no le habían entregado la carta. Fue a acostarse llena de intranquilidad. Cada nueva cosa que iba aprendiendo sobre los Black era peor que la anterior, y simplemente no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran así. Sacaría a Luna de esa casa aunque fuera arrastrándola del pelo.

A las tres de la madrugada Luna despertó al oír llegar a los señores Lupin y Black. Escuchó a Mr. Lupin llamando a Tonks para que le abriese la puerta del dormitorio, pero al parecer la señora de la casa estaba sufriendo una repentina sordera, o estaba sumida en un sueño muy profundo, pues nadie contestó ni vino a abrir la puerta.


End file.
